Steel Sword of Fairy Tail
by Mr Always-Bad-Grammar
Summary: After a long fight with an artificial Dead Apostle, Shirou was sent to Fairy Tail's universe by a certain mage. OOC and slightly OP Shirou. Explanation inside the first chapter. (AU). Shirou x Erza x Mira x more(harem), Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Juvia, Gajeel x Levi and many more canon pairings. (suck at summary)
1. Chapter 1

Long time no see my friends! I have returned from my military service and now I have some words to speak to you:

I admit that the story has been strayed from its original path. I intended to have Shirou as the only Type-Moon character in this fic, but I thought that adding one or two more characters would make it more interesting. But after that, I experienced a Writer's Block, a huge one. That's why I decide to delete the previous chapter and focus more to Shirou.

Shirou in my story has discarded his dream of becoming a hero long since the climax of the Grail War. He still saves people but not as a hero, he saves them so that he can prove to Saber and Ruler that he has become a 'better' person, not the same nihilistic Shirou back then. He views the concept of hero and villain as the same. It is people's perception that define who is the hero and who is the villain. For example, Robin Hood is the hero to the poor but to the aristocrat, he is a thief, a criminal, a villain.

As this fic, Steel Sword of Fairy Tail, is the spiritual sequel of my scrapped F/SN fic, I will summary what could have been Fate/Absolute Miracle: Shirou survived Fuyuki's flame as usual, but somehow making a contact with Angra Mainyu, having a fragment of All The World's Evils inside him. Kiritsugu implanted Avalon and the ideal of 'hero' into him. But Angra Mainyu's influence devoured that thought and while not showing it, Shirou slowly lost his mind and eventually became Angra Mainyu's host. Kiritsugu taught his Time Alter to Shirou and surprisingly, the boy performed it without the deadly cost. After Kiritsugu died, Shirou still practiced Time Alter and mastered it the point that he could reach 'Octa Accel', 8 times faster than normal.

He defeated Lancer at their first encounter but Cu Chulainn still managed to use his Gae Bolg on him though. He summoned Saber, on purpose. Somehow, Ruler sensed the second coming of the Dark God and arrived at Fuyuki to find the host. Archer EMIYA determined to kill Shirou but this time not because of the usual reason, he was tasked by Alaya to eliminate the soon-to-be host of Angra Mainyu. Shirou killed Archer and absorbed him, learning Projection, Structural Grasp, Reinforcement and Tracing (He only knew _Time Alter_ before engaging with Lancer). Learning Unlimited Blade Works was too much for him at the time and that nearly allowed Angra Mainyu to resurface and attempt to merge with Shirou if not for Ruler's arrival. He came to Fuyuki Church to question Kirei, as Saber explained to him what happened in the last War, and found Gilgamesh instead. They fought for quite a long time until Sakura arrived with Saber Alter, Rider Alter and Kirei, who was killed by her and then resurrected as a moving corpse. Shirou snarled at her, telling her a whore at the façade she put on all the time, which she tearfully denied and explained her situation to him. He took a sword dropped from Gil's Gate of Babylon and lunged at her. Saber Alter promptly moved in to intercept but Shirou traced Rule Breaker (he accessed to Archer's knowledge of Noble Phantasms) to sever her link with Sakura and retained Arturia. Gilgamesh was amused and then formed a contract with Shirou (yeah you heard that, Gilgamesh became Shirou's _Servant_ ) for the time being. Due to having Angra Mainyu's essence inside him, Shirou didn't have to worry about the absurd amount of prana for both Saber and Golden Archer. The four, including Ruler, headed to the Einzbern Mansion and saw Illya hopelessly call for Berserker as the giant was consumed and reborn as Berserker Alter. Gil mused about how the mighty Herakles fell into darkness that easily and opened his NP to annihilate the Berserker. Sakura appeared but at that time, she had new Servants. Saber quickly recognized the Servants as they were from the Fourth War. Gilgamesh was angry and said that he didn't care if Sakura resurrected Diarmuid, the Hassans or Blue Beard but not Alexander, the only Servant beside Arturia that had gained Gilgamesh's respect. He went to his serious mode and told Shirou and the others to go, he would handle these insects. Shirou and co pursued Sakura to the Ryoudou Temple when they saw a massive red whirlwind from Einzbern Mansion and Shirou felt that Gilgamesh's presence had disappeared. He and Arturia spent few minutes to mourn for the King of Heroes before resuming their chase.

Heading deeper into Mount Enzou, they encountered Assassin, both True and the previous, and Rider. Saber quickly used Excalibur while Ruler cut down the Hassans with her sword. Shirou reinforced his eyesight so that he wouldn't be turned to stone by looking at Rider's eyes. He was beaten to near death due to his being a human and Rider being a Servant. Angra Mainyu's essence quickly used that opportunity to mess with his mind and accelerate the merging process. Ruler rushed to his side and used her Noble Phantasm to block All The World's Evils from infecting his mind further. Strangely, a fragment of Luminosite Eternelle was absorbed into Shirou and gave him strength to stand up and fight against Rider. He gained a Noble Phantasm of himself, Lost Paradise, and promptly eliminated Rider. After making sure that all the Servants were dead, the trio continued the pursuit until they reached the vast space where Sakura and the corrupted Grail were. They saw Rin as the girl said that she had been following them from the beginning. She had learnt that Sakura was her biological sister after reading her father's journal. Zouken materialized using his worms and said something to Sakura and was quickly killed. After the climax battle like in Heaven's Feel, Shirou had two options: destroying the Grail with the cost of his life since his soul was connected with it from the beginning or letting Illya shut down the Grail permanently without harming Shirou. Shirou said that he lost his original parents, his 'dad' and then he would not lose any of his loved ones. He used his Command Seals to reinforce his body as he traced every Noble Phantasms inside Unlimited Blade Works and destroyed the Grail with them. At his last moments, Shirou said farewell to Saber and Ruler who were disappearing as well. He walked to the crying Illya and said that while they only met each other for a short time, he was glad that he had a sister like her. He channeled his last prana to her, allowing her to have a true body before disappearing into light with a smile. At the bright space, Shirou met Saber and Ruler again. He called out Avalon and handed it back to Arturia, saying that with it, she could return to the Land of Fairies and live peacefully for eternity. She thanked him for that and disappeared. Ruler said that with her last strength, she would create a new body for Shirou as the reward for eliminating the corrupted Grail and preventing the second advent of Angra Mainyu. Shirou protested that if she revived him, he would become Angra Mainyu but Jeanne said that if Angra Mainyu was reborn, he would be a 'good' God of Evil, not the 'bad' one. Shirou laughed at that silly comment and then, he felt that his presence in the space slowly disappeared.

Time slowly passed, he entered the Church and was quickly recognized by many, including Ciel and the Wizard Marshal. He was invited to join the Burial Agency by Ciel and was given the Shroud of Retribution. It was a stronger variant of Shroud of Martin as it could harness whatever bad inside the wearer without the side effects. Time after time, Shirou gained the title 'Apostle Hunter of Burial Agency' and widely recognized as the second coming of 'Magus Killer'.

His Noble Phantasm, Lost Paradise (formerly Dracodeus Magma, that name sounds lame), is the combination of All The World's Evils and Luminosite Eternelle. It's always active in dormant state. When Shirou uses it for combat purpose, he gains a massive boost of strength and nearly infinite amount of prana with the cost of accelerating the assimilating with Angra Mainyu progress.

* * *

~Chapter 1~

Shirou was sent to the remote area of South Africa, where the reported Dead Apostle resided. In the recently years, the number of magus becoming Dead Apostles through the combination of magecraft and science had increased in alarming rate. And that was Shirou's job in hunting them. Tracing EMIYA's trademark married swords, Shirou promptly cut down many artificial Dead Apostle until he arrived at an abandoned warehouse. Feeling that the target would be there, Shirou steadily infiltrated the place.

"Shit, so the bastard has been experimented on these people…" Around him were countless corpses that failed to become artificial Dead Apostles. Accidentally stepping on a corpse that hiding the switch for the security system, Shirou jumped back to dodge a laser cutter. Cursing his luck, he made a run forward, passing the traps ahead. As he nearly reached the large door, a bullet from the shadow pierced his leg, causing him to fall.

"Tch tch tch, and I wasted quite a sum of cash on those useless security measures. Oh, what do we have here?" A middle-aged man with red pupils and pointed ears said with a grin. "The infamous Apostle Hunter from Burial Agency. What have I done to earn your visit, Mr. Emiya?"

After making sure that the hole on his leg was healed, Shirou traced his bow and a D-rank broken Noble Phantasm and aimed it at the Dead Apostle. The vampire wasn't flinched as he aimed his gun at Shirou.

"Van Zweirogma, you have committed many atrocities including kidnapping, experimenting on people and converting them in Apostles. The Church has ordered the Burial Agency to eliminate you and I am the one to carry it" Shirou said before firing his arrow. Van replied with a bullet of his own. Seeing the Dead Apostle's bullet easily break his arrow, Shirou de-traced his bow and reinforced his legs before lunging at Van, kicking the gun away and sending him to the wall. Shirou immediately traced six Black Keys, 3 on each hand, as Black Key was the only effective weapon against Apostle. A laugh came from the smoke and debris ahead.

"Splendid! YOU, are the first human to force me to go to my Serious mode!" Van Zweirogma stepped out of the cracked wall, a sickening look on his face. It went from human-like to that of a true Dead Apostle.

"But however, the fun ends here. Now DIE!" He was fast, faster than Shirou could see. A hand grabbed his face and the moment he saw it, he was on the ground, having several bones broken.

"Argh…Shit" Shirou muttered as he tried to reinforce his body and speed up the healing. Van walked slowly to him while clapping, complimenting Shirou for surviving that blow. He ignored it as he stood up, though his legs were a bit shaky due to the side effect of his Reinforcement. He took his Black Keys and prepared in his stance. Calculating the amount of time that his body could withstand with his bones still recovering, Shirou let out a long breath.

" **Time Alter…** "

"Wha –"

" **Double Accel!** " With a blink of an eye, Shirou disappeared. Van was panicking, looking around in confusion. The moment he turned right, a pair of Black Keys impaled his left arm. The Dead Apostle jumped back but another pair nailed his leg, forcing him to fall.

"Damn you Church dog! Show yourself so I can kill you!"

"…That line is so cliché that I can't do otherwise, Van Zweirogma." Shirou reappeared, a thin smirk on his face. He dropped the remained Black Keys and traced the Durindana, Hector's sword. He bisected Van's all but right hand, making the Dead Apostle scream in agony.

"Now, spill everything you know about other Dead Apostles that are experimenting on humans like you. Speak, or I will take your last limb" Shirou demanded, his voice cold. Van Zweirogma redundantly said the location of all Dead Apostles he knew but before revealing their names, he pushed a small button hid at his collar. An explosion occurred outside the warehouse, distracting Shirou. Using that opportunity, the vampire took out a knife and stabbed Shirou's leg.

"Argh! You…!" Shirou turned and impaled Durindana at Van's heart. He expected the wound to close quickly since it was just a knife wound but not only it kept bleeding, he also felt like his inside was on fire and coughed up blood. The Dead Apostle still managed to laugh.

"I've researched about you, Emiya. You made contract with the God of Evil and allowed him to plant his essence inside you. That's why I created this special liquid. Normally, it would kill only lowly Dead Apostle but combining with All The World's Evils, it becomes deadlier than _everything_. Joan of Arc's flag cannot save you! Hahahaha…"

Van Zweirogma's body dissolved completely, leaving his priest clothes behind. Shirou stumbled and crawled to the nearby wall, tracing Rule Breaker and activating Lost Paradise. He stabbed Medea's knife into his guts and let its power do the job. But it was useless.

"Shit…I can't die like this…Not before I fulfill the promise…" His eyesight became hazier and his other senses were shut down. His skin became blacker due to the poison.

"No…I can't…" He muttered before closing his eyes for good. Shirou Emiya was gone.

-Elsewhere-

"Damn you TATARI, providing that bastard with the knowledge" Zelretch cursed as he watched the whole scene through a small dimensional rift. He hadn't seen Shirou Emiya's fullest potential, yet now he was dead.

"No. The show cannot end like this" The Wizard Marshal closed his eyes, pondering for a moment then opening again, a smile grew on his face.

"Ah yes, this should be sufficient." He waved his hand, the minimized galaxies around him gathered into a large space that showed a floating soul of Shirou Emiya. He flicked his hand and then a portal appeared and sucked Shirou's soul into it.

"Be thankful, Emiya. Cause the show is not over yet." The old man smirked lightly as he sat on his chair.

* * *

Yep, that's the first chapter, the rewritten Chapter 2 is half way to complete. Stay tune! R&R guys.


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry for the rushed plot in this chapter and maybe in the future ones as well.

* * *

~Chapter 2~

Mirajane went to the forest to pick some of its most beautiful flowers to make a bouquet for her bar. The eldest Strauss was in the usual spot when she saw a blood red cloud on the blue sky.

"Eh?"

Said cloud began to form a face with the creepiest smile she had ever seen. Suddenly, the sky became darker and red lightning was sparking on the clouds. Mirajane frowned at the scene as it reminded her of _that_ time, when she and her siblings went on mission that day, the weather was similar to this albeit the creepy red cloud and lightning.

"What was that?!"

Mirajane shoute as a thunderous roar could be heard nearby. She went to check and found that there was an impact so strong that it obliterated everything within a certain radius and made a huge hole at the center as result. There was smoke from it. Mirajane carefully approached the crater. She gasped when she saw what was in it:

A topless red haired man in strange uniform lied unconsciously on his own pool of blood. Mirajane jumped down to check on his body and found multiple fatal wounds and nasty cut on his leg where the blood was flowing out nonstop.

"Are you okay?! Hey! Please hang on, I will find someone to treat you right away!"

Mirajane half-transformed into her Satan Soul and carried the man back to the Fairy Tail's Guild Building.

* * *

Natsu and Gray were bickering as usual. The Ice Make user stripped down to his underwear and unleashed his Lance at the Dragon Slayer who breathed out his Roar. Around them, other Fairy Tail members were doing the same, except poor Wendy who was knocked out cold due to her drinking a cup of beer given by a drunk Cana.

"What was that, Flame Brain?!"

"So what, Ice Princess?!"

"Fight like a real man, dammit!"

"Ooh it's _on_!"

They seemed to not know the raging sky outside until a half Take-Over Mirajane flew into the hall while carrying a person covered in numerous injuries. All the commotion earlier disappeared and was replaced by an eerie silence. Mirajane gently placed the man down on the most comfortable table she could find and revert to her human form.

"Mira-nee, who is this?" Her brother, Elfman, inquired as he walked toward her. Mirajane didn't have time to answer as she ran to the infirmary to find some medicines and bandages. Meanwhile, the Guild Master, Makarov was approaching the man and examined his body. His eyes widened at what he saw first: a huge scar on the position where the heart should be. There were also many cuts and swollen parts around his chest as well.

"Hey Gramps, who is that guy – Oh shit…"

Natsu went to Makarov's side and asked before shutting his mouth at the sight. Erza joined the two and had to avert her eyes from such a scene. After few minutes, Mirajane returned with a first-aid box. She went to the man and began the treatment. Some were saying why she didn't bring him to Porlyusica but ceased once Erza sent a glare at them. The eldest Strauss was on the other side of Magnolia and Porlyusica was too far from there that's why she had to bring him to here.

"Phew! That should cover most of his wounds now!"

Mirajane let out a breath as she finished bandaging the man. She had to ask Wendy to cast a spell to stop the bleeding on his leg but she could only do that much since she was not Porlyusica, the main healer of Fairy Tail guild. She then asked Natsu and Gray to carry him to the guest room on the second floor. Makarov motioned her to go to his office to discuss about something.

After helping Mirajane, Wendy went outside to meet a certain person and that was the last time she was on Earthland.

* * *

Shirou shot up from his bed and winced in pain. He looked down to see his bandaged chest and limbs. He looked around and found himself in an alien place. But what was bugging him most was the strange light outside the windows. He got out of the bed, carefully not so haste to avoid reopening his wounds, and headed to windows.

"What…the hell?"

Surrounding the building was a huge transparent crystal. Judging from the vast space outside, Shirou deduced that the crystal was held in mid air. Exiting the room, he found a group of people downstairs. They were, like, frozen but without ice caging them. Frowning slightly, Shirou descended down and tried to touch a man but he wouldn't budge.

"Now this is weirder than the crystal outside. Don't tell me…"

Shirou muttered as he attempted to test his theory further.

-Half an hour later-

Shirou concluded that they were affected by a time-stopping magecraft. Only that thing could do something like this. Sighing, the Apostle Hunter reached the doorknob and opened the giant gate. He was right; there was a giant crystal encaging the whole building and was held by many humongous chains placed on the floating islands.

"Huh." Shirou reinforced his hand and slapped his cheek twice to confirm that he was not dreaming. He rubbed his now swollen cheek as he walked to the crystal and placed his other hand on it.

"Hmm, looks solid and – What the hell is this overwhelming prana source?!" When his hand made contact with the crystal, a rush of prana, or in this world's term, mana, flowed into his body and he almost choked. Even with Lost Paradise, Shirou could not contain such an amount of prana like that easily. Suddenly, his body was covered by a bright light.

"What now?! Argh!"

* * *

Erza was clashing blade with another Erza. The latter had proven to be a competent foe as the spear on her hand could morph into many forms and countered her armors. But as Fairy Tail's Titania, Erza would not fall as her comrades were counting on her!

"Mel Force!"

"!"

A strong vacuum wave blasted Erza away. She crashed into the wall behind and before she could requip into her other armor, the other Erza emerged from the smoke again, her spear's tip was red this time.

"Explosion –"

A bright light blinded both Erzas and the Edolas one had to halt her attack and back away. Erza shielded her eyes from the light before it died down. There was a red haired man covered in bandaged in the spot where the light had been. The other Erza stared at him dumbfounded but Erza didn't.

"You!"

"Ow my head… Huh, do I know you –"

He looked at the Erza in front of him and the one behind him in disbelief. "The hell? Is this some kind of jokes? Am I seeing the jutsu in that anime Illya always forces me to watch?!"

"Who the hell are you?!" The Erza with the red tip spear lunged at him. Shirou casually sidestepped and kicked her at her right arm, sending her fly. He turned to the one behind him and offered a hand.

"Are you alright? Your shape is pretty bad there."

"U-Um I'm fine. But that's supposed to be my line. How did you recover so fast?! The injuries on your body should have taken months to heal!"

"Ah, that." He heard a battle cry and traced a random sword to deflect a thrust from the girl earlier. "No time to chat here. I will handle her. You should rest a bit."

Shirou said as he once again kicked Knightwalker and sent her backward. Throwing the almost broken sword away, he randomly picked a spear in his UBW. He could not use a sword to fight against a spear right? A fair fighter would never do that. One answered his call.

"I am the bone of my swords."

Shirou spoke his aria as his magecraft did the job. Several lines appeared on his hands and body as an aura burst out from him. Shirou extended his right hand forward as a blue glimpse of light emitted from it. Almost immediately, a crimson spear materialized, much to his surprise.

"Gae Bolg? Never seen it coming. But, nah."

Shirou held the cursed spear with both of his hands and copied Lancer's stance. Knightwalker walked out from the smoke, she looked pissed. Her spear shined as she charged at Shirou while yelling.

"SILFARION!"

Her body became blurrier as Shirou could only see a trail of light coming at him. Influenced by the bloodlust aura of Gae Bolg, he made a feral grin.

"So this is a fight of speed then." He crouched, letting the aura envelope his body. "I WILL NOT BACK DOWN!"

Shirou roared as he shot his body forward to intercept Knightwalker, becoming a red blur in process. Erza widened as she watched the crimson trail of light continuously stopped the white one mid air and assaulted the other Erza. Sound of metal clashing each other was the only thing in the area other than the water dripping down below.

"Argh!" Knightwalker yelled as she reappeared with many cuts on her armor and body. Shirou soon followed her as he now stood before the knight while pointing the tip of Gae Bolg at her.

"Why relaxing so soon? The fun is not over yet." The Magus said, the feral grin still on his face. "Get up!"

"Shut up! GRAVITY CORE!"

The Magic Spear shifted as Knightwalker thrust it at Shirou. When the red tip made contact with Gae Bolg, it caused a huge explosion that almost killed him if he hadn't reinforced his body in time. The impact sent him backward and he fell near Erza. The Titania rushed to his side.

"You okay?!"

"…That was one hell of an explosion there, lady. Nah, it didn't hurt at all so you don't have to worry." Shirou, under the influence of Cu Chulainn, gave her a wolfish and charming smirk. The redhead blushed as result. He quickly stood up and went to his stance again.

"You may want to stay away from me." His tone was serious. Erza was surprised at the sudden change of attitude. "I won't take responsibility if you get choked of mana after this."

Erza was about to say something but chose not to and did as Shirou said. After confirming that the Scarlet girl was out of his range, he turned to the incoming Knightwalker. His muscles tensed and the bloodlust aura from Gae Bolg radiated at maximum capacity. The mana in the air around Shirou froze and it seemed that Knightwalker noticed the change.

"Hate to say this but…" He drew back the cursed spear and prepared to unleash _it_. "The fun is over. Gae - !"

Shirou thrust forward as Knightwalker immediately backed away after sensing the murderous intent. But no one could escape from Gae Bolg. When its name was called out, your heart had been already pierced, not matter what you did to avoid the fate.

"BOLG!"

"Shit!"

The other Era brought the spear close to her to protect her body as she saw the incoming red blur. When the crimson tip was right before her eyes, she jumped. Knightwalker smirked, thinking that that bastard had missed. And she was wrong again.

"What in the world?" Erza gasped as she saw the spear 'curve' upward and chase after her Edolas counterpart. In the matter of mere seconds, the spear reached its prey.

"Kuh! AAAARGH!" Knightwalker screamed in agony as she looked down. Shirou was in front of her, his hand holding the spear that now impaling her abdomen. She tried to escape but in vain. Thousands of poisonous spikes were destroying her interior, thus weakening her significantly.

"Checkmate, lady." Shirou said with a victorious smirk. He descended down with Gae Bolg still on Knightwalker's body. He yanked it from her, making her scream again. Turning to the approaching Erza, he said.

"Hey there –"

A thunderous sound echoed as Shirou touched his reddened cheek. Erza slapped him hard enough to leave a hand mark on it. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer to her.

"How could you do that?! She may be my enemy but I never intended to kill her!"

"…What the hell, woman? How the heck in Akasha's sake is that supposed to mean? If you don't kill her, she will do that to you! What's the point of sparing your soon-to-be killer, eh?!"

"Even so, you can't just outright steal a live from a person!" Erza countered. Her eyes locked into Shirou's for a long moment before a cough from Knightwalker interrupted them. Her Edolas counterpart kept coughing blood and the bleeding hole on her abdomen didn't help.

"Do something, will you?!"

"What can I do? I even changed the properties of Gae Bolg to avoid piercing her heart but nah, she was too slow to dodge it. It wasn't my intention to kill her anyway, just wanted to intimate her…" Erza's glare stopped him mid track. Shirou sighed and dismissed Gae Bolg before walking to the lying Erza Knightwalker. The latter laughed weakly at him.

"What…are you…waiting for? *cough* *cough* Kill me…already…"

"Shut it, woman." Shirou searched inside his mind for a solution. Mentally speaking his aria, he traced the staff of Hermes, Caduceus. He held it closer to Knightwalker and the soothing aura from the staff began flowing into her. "If it hadn't been for her, you would have stayed dead. Be thankful for that."

Knightwalker was about to retort when she felt that her viscera was recovering in impossible rate. Soon after that, the gaping hole on her belly disappeared as well.

"You…"

"You should thank her, not me." Dismissing Cadeceus, Shirou sighed as he stared at his empty hand. 'Looks like I am not bound by Gaia here. I can trace Gae Bolg at its original state without any troubles and even utilize the Noble Phantasm and alter its properties as well. Not to mention, I created a God-Tier Noble Phantasm without any side effects. Lost Paradise is oddly quiet today, too. What's going on?'

"Thank you for listening to me." Erza turned to him. "I haven't known your name yet. Mine is Erza Scarlet."

"…Shirou Emiya from Burial Agency, pleased to make acquainted with you."

Erza and Knightwalker stared at him as if he had grown two heads. "…What?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh shit, so this is another prank from that Geezer again." A tick mark appeared on Shirou's forehead. "Damn you, ZELREEEEEETCH!"

* * *

Elsewhere, the Wizard Marshal was enjoying his cocktails and laughing his ass off while observing Shirou through a portal.

* * *

When Shirou utilizes a Noble Phantasm at its full power, he will be influenced, or rather, possessed by its original owner's personality.


End file.
